Repetisi
by cimplo
Summary: Repetisi yang sama, repetisi yang kadang membuat gila. Dia tidak tahu. Mengapa dia masih melakukan hal ini. "I'm demanding kiss from you" . Tsukishima barangkali sudah gila. TsukiKuroo/KurooTsuki. MentalHealth!AU


**Repetisi**

Repetisi yang sama, repetisi yang kadang membuat gila. Dia tidak tahu. Mengapa dia masih melakukan hal ini.

.

.

.

TsukiKuroo/Kurotsukki

 **Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

Tsukishima tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus melakukan repetisi ini, lagi, dan lagi.  
Menghadap bangunan berdominasi putih, sesekali menghela napas, menyiapkan mental.

Ia gugup? Barangkali.

Ia takut? Mungkin saja.

Tsukishima sesungguhnya bukan orang yang penakut dan gugupan. Ia orang yang mencintai tantangan, lebih dari apapun dan siapapun. Ia benci kekalahan. Ia benci dianggap rendah.

Hanya saja, mungkin dia belum terbiasa untuk yang satu ini.

Yah, tapi peduli setan. Lagipula ia hidup untuk _ini_ 'kan?

Langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong panjang dalam bangunan tersebut, berbagai suara ia dengar. Dari raungan, tangisan, isakan. Tsukishima sudah terbiasa.

Pasien-pasien itu pasti sedang _kumat_ lagi.

Tapi itu bukan urusannya.

Tsukishima berbelok kemudian, menuruni tangga yang ada. Mengantarnya menuju basemen. Penerangan disana tidak terlalu bagus. Ruangan basemen cukup gelap.

Katanya, memang dirancang sedemikian rupa karena disini memang khusus untuk pasien-pasien 'khusus'. Tsukishima awalnya tidak paham apa korelasinya, tetapi setelah mendengar pernah ada psikiatris yang tewas karena pasien kabur dan pencahayaan-lah yang membantunya. Maka yah, mungkin Tsukishima masih bisa menerimanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya itu tidak berpengaruh? Lagipula bukannya penderita kejiwaan yang parah, visualnya sudah terdistorsi?

Oh tapi, tidak semuanya begitu 'kan? Pikirnya lagi.

Ya, tidak semuanya begitu.

Pemuda bertinggi 188 sentimeter itu kini berdiri didepan pintu bernomor 303. Bagi orang awam pintu ini tidak terlihat bernomor berapa, atau apakah ada pintu didepannya. Tapi Tsukishima, dan beberapa psikiater lainnya sudah tahu dan menghafalnya.

 _ **Krieeet**_

Pintu terbuka.

Tidak seperti diluar, pencahayaan di dalam kamar cukup normal.

Menampakan sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung sedang meringkuk bergelung di kasurnya.

Surai hitamnya terlihat acak-acakan.

Belum apa-apa Tsukishima sudah menghela nafas.

"Kuroo." Panggilnya.

"Aku datang untuk pemeriksaan."

Pasien yang dipanggil Kuroo itu tidak bergeming.

"Kuroo." Tsukishima memanggilnya lagi,

"…ari" terdengar suara serak menyahut.

"Hah?"

"Kemarilah…"

Tetapi Tsukishima diam saja, pemeriksaan kali ini lebih pada sesi tanya jawab, dan diakhiri suntikan penenang tentu saja.

"Kuroo, aku datang untuk pemeriksaan, jadilah pasien yang ba—"

Ucapan Tsukishima terputus kala dilihatnya pasien bernama Kuroo, mengeluarkan darah dari balik kasurnya.

 _Hell Sh*t!_

"Kuroo! Apa yang kau—?!" Darah nampak merembes keluar dari kedua tangannya, rupanya Kuroo melakukan self- _cutting_ lagi.

Sudah kuduga, harusnya ia memborgol kedua tangannya juga saat sesi pemeriksaan minggu lalu.

"Ha-hah- ha…" Kuroo tertawa atau menangis entahlah, disentuhnya wajah Tsukishima dengan tangan penuh luka. Tsukishima menjengit.

 _Tidak—tidak lagi…_

 _Jangan_

 _jangan kau_ — Tsukishima berkomat-kamit dalam hati.

"Akaashi, kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Kuroo tersenyum tulus.

 _Jangan kau panggil nama itu!_

Tsukishima tahu, selalu begini jadinya.

Ia mendapati tugas merawat Kuroo sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan selama itu pula—dia tidak sadar,

Bahwa ia benci sekali mendengar nama Akaashi keluar dari mulut sang pasien.

Tidak—bukan benci.

Tsukishima bahkan jijik mendengar nama Akaashi.

Jeda sesaat—Tsukishima tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tsukishima mengabaikan distorsi visual Kuroo, ia fokus pada menghentikan darah sang pasien.

" _Porphyria?" tanya Tsukishima._

 _Pemuda berambut jigrak itu mengangguk._

" _Kau tahu? Kau cukup waras jika kau sadar punya penyakit ini."_

 _Kuroo nyengir, "Kau memujiku waras Akaashi?"_

Itu adalah segelintir kenangan pertamanya saat Tsukishima menemukan bahwa Kuroo harus mengeluarkan darahnya dengan cara paksa. Dan kenangan pertamanya, ia mendengar nama Akaashi.

Lagi, dan lagi,

Entah sudah berapa kali Tsukishima mendapati Kuroo 'merusak' dirinya sendiri.

Di pertengahan tahun pertama, Tsukishima jengah. Menjadi spesialis kejiwaan tak semenyenangkan yang ia kira. Tentu saja! Setiap hari mendengar suara isakan, raungan, jeritan di sepanjang lorong.

Menemukan pasienmu kumat dan kumat lagi. Bisa saja nanti kau yang berakhir disana.

Rasanya ingin resign pergi saja ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tentunya bukan rumah sakit jiwa. Pindah ke bagian dokter umum juga dirasa lebih baik.

Tapi pada saat itu pula, saat Tsukishima akan mengucapkan perpisahan pada Kuroo.

"Mulai hari ini aku berhenti."

Kuroo tak bergeming, tangisnya luruh.

"K-k—kau? Berhenti?"

Jika dibilang waras, Kuroo adalah pasien terwaras dalam hal komunikasi. Tsukishima berani menjamin itu. Heran juga, kenapa Kuroo tak kunjung dibebaskan.

"Iya, selamat ting—"

"T-t-tunggu! Dokter Tsukishima!" Kuroo setengah berteriak, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tsukishima.

Dan pertamakalinya ia mendengar Kuroo memanggil namanya, meski bukan nama kecil.

Tsukishima hening, terkejut, senang? Bahwa distorsi visual sang pasien sudah hilang? Entah.

"K-kau tahu? Aku bukan err—Akaashi?"

Kuroo memiringkan kepalanya,

"Tentu. Itu ada di name-tag mu. Siapa yang memanggil mu Akaashi?"

 _ **DOR**_

Tsukishima sadar, pasiennya juga mengidap kepribadian ganda.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu, ia menemukan Kuroo dalam Kuroo ver 2.0 begitu ia menamainya. Kuroo yang tidak memanggilnya Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi _sialan_. Rasanya setiap ia mendengar nama Akaashi, Tsukishima sanggup mematahkan sepuluh-dua puluh pensil untuk mencatat diagnosa.

Meneguk ludah, ia bertanya takut-takut pada sesi pertemuan diujung musim dingin.

"Kau tahu kau punya penyakit?"

"Aku gila." Kuroo menjawab enteng.

"Orang gila takkan pernah menyebut dirinya gila."

"Aku gila karenamu dokter." Seringai tampan keluar dari wajah sang pasien.

 _Najis!_ Tsukishima membatin.

"Oh ya? Apa yang membuatmu gila?" Tsukishima malah membalas obrolan _flirting_ tersebut.

Kuroo menggenggam tangan Tsukishima yang sedang mencorat-coret lembar diagnosa. Tsukishima menengadah, hendak memprotes tapi terlambat.

Kuroo sudah mengecup singkat bibir sang dokter bersurai kuning perak itu. Pensil yang digenggam Tsukishima jatuh begitu saja.

Kuroo lalu menjauhkan wajahnya, "Aku gila melihatmu serius dengan kertas itu."

"Kau sangat…" Kuroo memajukan kepalanya, berbisik tepat di telinga Tsukishima kemudian.

" _Seksi._ "

 _Mati! Mati kau Tsukishima!_ Tsukishima tidak sanggup menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Aku senang aku gila karenamu dokter, aku harap kau juga—"

Kuroo tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerang Tsukishima yang tanpa pertahanan. Tsukishima tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat lidah Kuroo dengan seenak jidatnya menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Ia tersengal, begitu juga Kuroo saat ciuman mereka terputus.

"Aku harap—kau juga gila karenaku—

 _Kei._ " Dan lagi, Kuroo menyeringai tampan, tentu ini hanya membuat buruk kondisi kejiwaan Tsukishima. lebih buruk lagi ia menyebut nama kecilnya.

Tsukishima sadar, ia benci nama Akaashi.

Karena sejak awal

Ia mencintainya.

 _Mencintai sang pasien._

.

.

Repetisi yang gila. Selalu begitu. Tidak selamanya Kuroo berada dalam ver 2.0 .

Ia kadang dalam kondisi Akaashi denial, Ia meraung-raung nama Akaashi. Memanggil Tsukishima dengan sebutan Akaashi, Akaashi, dan Akaashi. Seperti saat ini,

Rasanya Tsukishima ingin membunuh semua orang bernama Akaashi saat ini.

"Darahmu sudah berhenti. Aku akan menyuntik _hemin_ untuk menghentikan _porphyria_ mu. Kemarikan _cutter_ -mu."

Kuroo menatap Tsukishima berkaca-kaca, memeluknya kemudian. "Akaashi, kau khawatir padaku?"

Sungguh. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Tsukishima ingin mencincang orang bernama Akaashi.

"Kukira aku harus memborgol tanganmu juga." Tsukishima mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroo.

"Oh—" Kuroo mengamati kedua kakinya yang terbelenggu rantai.

"Kau tidak mau aku pergi? Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh Akaashi." Kuroo tersenyum miris. "Tapi—tidak apa, asal itu Akaa—" ucapan Kuroo terputus, saat Tsukishima menarik leher bajunya.

"Dengar!—" Tsukishima mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Kuroo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"—Aku bukan Akaashi! Aku doktermu! Hentikan omong kosongmu! Dan cepatlah sembuh!"

Kuroo nampak ketakutan, bulir air matanya terjun begitu saja.

Genggaman Tsukishima di leher bajunya mengendur.

"Akaashi, aku membuatmu marah? Aku minta maaf." ujarnya pelan.

Tsukishima menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia lelah.

"Tidak apa. Kemari, aku kesini untuk memeriksamu."

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi minggu lalu?"

Kuroo menggeleng. Ia hanya heran kenapa tangan dan kakinya dibelenggu.

 _Sudah kuduga._ Tsukishima membatin.

Tapi kemudian senyum nakal berkembang di wajah sang pasien.

"AHA!"

Tsukishima kaget saat ia mendengar jengitan Kuroo. Tulisan di lembar diagnosanya menanjak. _Oh nice!_

"Kau—" Kuroo menatap Tsukishima dalam-dalam. Tsukishima berdiri di pinggir kasur sang penyakitan.

"Suka BDSM denganku eh?" Alisnya naik turun menggoda.

 _Ohok!_ Tsukishima ingin memuntahkan ocha yang baru diminumnya pagi ini.

 _BDSM? Saat Kuroo memanggilnya Akaashi? Najis._

Sentilan di dahi Kuroo lah balasannya.

"Hmm bukan ya?" Kuroo merengut lucu.

Tsukishima mengabaikan Kuroo, lalu tetap mencatat diagnosa diagnosa.

"Kau terlihat lelah dokter." Kuroo membuka suara kemudian.

"Ya, terimakasih untukmu." Sarkas Tsukishima.

Oh. Kuroo tertunduk kemudian. Jadi ini semua gara-gara dia.

"Mungkin aku bisa sedikit menghilangkannya…" Kuroo tersenyum canggung.

Tsukishima melirik tajam, tak membalas. Tapi kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur Kuroo. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria besurai hitam itu kemudian. Kuroo sedikit tersentak.

"2.0" Tsukishima berkata lirih.

"?"

" _I'm demanding kiss from you._ " bisiknya seduktif,

Kuroo yang tak bisa apa-apa dengan tangan maupun kakinya, "Menghadap kedepan Kei." Titahnya kemudian. "Atau—kau rela untuk melepas borgol ini."

Tsukishima menyeringai, menyentil lagi dahi Kuroo.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mendominasimu hari ini."

 _Puh._ Kuroo menyeringai, membalas ajakan Tsukishima.

.

.

.

Repetisi yang sama, repetisi yang kadang membuat gila. Dia tidak tahu. Mengapa dia masih melakukan hal ini.

Tsukishima barangkali sudah gila.

.

.

.

"Kapan aku bisa menyembuhkanmu?"

"Memangnya aku sakit apa?"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Self-Cutting** : Proses melukai diri sendiri, yang biasanya disebabkan depresi dan semacamnya.

 **Kepribadian Ganda** : kepribadian di mana seorang individu memiliki 2 (dua) atau lebih kepribadian yang berbeda.

 **Porphiria/Porfiria** : Porfiria adalah sekelompok kelainan yang timbul saat proses pembentukan heme yang tidak sempurna. Heme merupakan bagian penting dari hemoglobin, yaitu protein pengantar oksigen dan pengikat zat besi dalam darah.

Porfiria banyak macemnya, tapi disini case Kuroo mungkin lebih ke komplikasi. Soalnya nyerang saraf, dan dia terpaksa harus ngeluarin darahnya. (yang mana ini masuk porfilia kulit). Yang mungkin sebenernya dia bisa aja di infus hemin. Tapi, tau lah ya..orang yang punya mental illness kek gimana. Siapa tau infusnya dimakan /apaan :')

 **Wiki dan beberapa sumber lainnya said:** Porphyria merupakan kelainan yang langka, dan bukan penyakit menular. 20% penderita mendapatkan porphyria melalui pewarisan genetik, sedangkan 80% disebabkan oleh penggunaan narkotika dan alkohol. Jadi kalau ada yang nanya, apakah Tsukki nganu sama Kuroo ntar jadinya porfilia juga? Kemungkinan sih nggak. Tapi dia bisa jadi gila kayanya. Gila akan ketampanan Kuroo hwww /ditempeleng.

* * *

 **A/N** :

Oke maaf, rada aneh. Nge-rush dan sebangsanya. (Tetep nyempilin Akaashi karena sayang dia :') Akaashi my precious son. WotaAkaashi) Banyak plothole dan macam irrelevant lainnya saya paham. Apalah daya yang nge-rush pengen bikin ginian /ditabok. Saya suka semua pair Haikyuu, Tsukikuro/KuroTsukki is my second biggest guilty pleasure after BokuAka X'))).

Bukan anak kedokteran atau psikologi, cuman terobsesi dengan hal-hal berbau mental issue. Jadi jika kalian salah satu dari mereka mungkin bisa ngritik how stupid this story goes LOL. I don't mind dear 3

Critics, Advice, Read and Review are welcome!


End file.
